¡Miren, es Dak Zevon!
by Oveja salvaje
Summary: Chicas. Había. Demasiadas. Chicas. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Logan el día de la foto cuando todas esas chicas se le echaban encima? Bueno, he aquí una pequeña teoría. NO SLASH


_**¡Miren, es Dak Zevon!**_

* * *

**_Hello guys!_ **

**Sé que debería estar actualizando _No quiero volver solito_ y ya llevo la mitad del capítulo dos xD ****pero es que se me han juntado muchas cosas, la escuela, problemas en casa, tareas, etc. x.x**

**Total que no he tenido mucho chance de ponerme a escribir y tal vez no lo tenga en mucho tiempo :P **

_**Anyways **_

**Aquí les dejo este one-shot ya que no tengo inspiración para nada más por ahora. **

**_Disclaimer:_ Big Time Rush no me pertenece u.u yo solo pido prestados los personajes para jugar con ellos un ratito en el sótano e.e prometo devolverlos a su lugar cuando acabe.**

* * *

Chicas. Había. Demasiadas. Chicas.

Cuando le quito esa revista a Katie y se puso la foto sobre la cara para hacer una imitación de Dak Zevon había empezado como una broma.

Entonces atacaron las chicas.

Se le echaron encima como jugadores de futbol americano por el ovoide. Sus manos estaban por todos lados y por un aterrador momento pensó que sería violado por las chicas.

Él no podía culparlas. Eran fanáticas locas al fin y al cabo, fanáticas como las que él y los chicos deseaban tener algún día. Y si esa era una pequeña probada de una fama que no era suya, pero que podría tener, no le había molestado para nada.

Se levantó con el pelo revuelto, la camisa de fuera, la cara llena de besos y murmurando cosas sobre chicas.

La segunda vez él estaba haciendo una comparación con_ los matadores del espacio_ a una fabulosa foto estilo Dak Zevon.

De todas formas las chicas se le echaron encima.

Lo derribaron, locas por el (o Dak, la verdad le daba igual) y lo llenaron de besos, abrazos y manoseos, eso hasta que una de ellas grito _¡No es el!_ entonces se apartaron y se marcharon gritando escandalosamente.

Sentía que miraba estrellas y que si habría la boca apenas y podría decir algo decente.

Toda su inteligencia y su raciocinio se iban por el caño cuando las fans locas se le echaban encima. Sip, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Finalmente lo levantaron y se dio cuenta de que traía la ropa al revés. No tenía idea de en qué momento las chicas se habían colado debajo de su ropa y lo habían dejado en ese estado pero ¡Que rayos! No iba a negar que le había gustado.

_''Así que eso era lo que sentía en…'' _

A veces las fans pueden ser muy dementes cuando de sus artistas favoritos se trataba.

La idea de la foto le parecía ahora más fantástica que nunca, si lograba (o lograban, en realidad eso había dejado de importarle) estar en el cuarto de miles de chicas y que todas se volvieras así de locas por el (o ellos, en realidad… bueno, creo que ustedes ya entendieron el concepto) entonces podría considerarse el chico más afortunado del planeta, y ¿Por qué no? Él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de darle un poco de sí mismo a sus queridas fans.

Así que, junto a los chicos, se puso manos a la obra para que esa foto fuera la mejor de todas y estuviera en los cuartos de miles de chicas, claro.

¿Qué si se sintió celoso cuando las chicas se le echaron encima a Griffin y el fotógrafo aunque fuese para salvarlos de una horrible foto? Nahhh… para nada… y las ansias asesinas que sentía eran solo algo pasajero, enserio.

Después de todo, las chicas técnicamente no eran suyas, si no de Dak, pero ¡Al diablo! Era a él a quien habían manoseado, no a Dak.

Entonces la pequeña de los Knight salió de un ducto de ventilación con nada más y nada menos que el autor del ataque ''Chicas'' del día de hoy.

¿Qué si sintió celos? Pff… sí, claro (por favor nótese el sarcasmo)

Entonces pronuncio aquella frase que le había acarreado tantos ''problemas'' (y no del todo desagradables), el día de hoy.

-_¡Miren, es Dak Zevon! _

Y la horda de chicas ataco de nuevo, ¿ya les había mencionado que adoraba a esas fanáticas locas?

Los chicos intentaron resistirse, pero el sabia que era inútil, eso solo empeoraría las cosas, así que el chico listo se dejó querer, perdiéndose en sus fantasías de que esas fans eran suyas y no de Dak, y disfrutando así del último ataque ''chicas'' del día, pero bueno, valía la pena. Algún día él tendría sus propias fanáticas locas que lo manosearan, lo abrazaran y besaran pensando solo en él y en nadie más. Todo gracias a esa bendita foto que se habían tomado.

Así que, herido y magullado, sentado en su silla de playa terminaron de contarle a los demás como habían terminado en ese estado, sus amigos se quejaban, todos adoloridos, pero Logan tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, algún día todas esas fanáticas locas serian suyas, él podía vivir con eso.

Y, sin embargo, había un pequeño problema en su plan, Dak Zevon, ¡Si, el Dak de sus problemas! estaba por el otro lado, ¡Las chicas lo pondrían a ÉL en sus paredes! Y él estaría olvidado al otro lado, de cara a la pared. Estaría en las paredes de miles de chicas ¡y estas ni siquiera iban a mirarlo!

Definitivamente no era eso lo que tenía en mente.

Aun así, sonrió resignado, tal vez no era esa foto la que lo llevaría a tener su propia jauría de fanáticas locas por él, pero definitivamente se convertiría en un gran cantante junto a su banda, y entonces su sueño se haría realidad, tendría a todas esas fans… Si, él podía vivir con eso.

Y espérenlo chicas, porque aún no conocen lo mejor de Logan Mitchell.

* * *

**Bueno…. **

**Me ha gustado como ha quedado ¿A ustedes no? **

**Siempre me pregunte que estaba pensando Logan en este capítulo de Fotos en grande, cuando todas esas chicas se le echaban encima y le hacían hasta lo que no e.e **

**Realmente envidio su suerte xD **

_**Anyway**  
_

** Espero que les haya gustado y les ayude apaciguar sus ansias de matarme por no actualizar _No quiero volver solito_ xD **

**Quiero que sepan que sigo escribiendo, pero por razones de fuerza mayor (anteriormente mencionadas más arriba) no he podido actualizar. **

**No olviden que… **

_Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz :$_


End file.
